


I Think You’d Better Close It And Let Me Guide You

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Corruption, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Glory Hole, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lucina's guilty 'curiosities and interests' in her father of late reach a strange boiling point when she stumbles upon her parents having sex, joined by a commanding and depraved Robin who seems to be interested in only one thing more than corrupting his best friend and his friend's wife; corrupting his friend's daughter. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucina knew that peering into her father's bedroom in the night was wrong, knew that she really had nothing to feel but shame over the way her mind raced with peculiar ideas and urges and curiosities, but she just couldn't help herself here. Something had taken firm hold of the princess as she stalked down the halls and toward the king's bedroom. From the moment she first met her 'young' father, she found herself bizarrely fascinated by him, as she felt the same love and affection for him that she'd had for her father in her own future timeline before he died, but now they were almost evenly matched in age, and somehow a creeping worry of something else took hold of her, something that left her with a strangely obsessive inability to get her mind off of him.

It felt like love. Not the kind of love that she was used to where her father was concerned. A different kind of love. Or something close to it, at least; with puppy dog eyes and a fitful inability to stay still, Lucina snuck up on the bedroom door, hoping to catch sight of her father sleeping. Why? She wasn't entirely sure yet. Maybe she wanted to see his sleeping, restful face, see him without the stresses and pressures of the war they were stuck in the middle of. Wanted to see him at peace.

But before she even reached the door, gasping calls of, "Harder! Fuck me harder!" caught her ears, muffled by the walls but definitely coming from the room. Lucina stiffened up in panic, eyes going wide as she realized what must have been happening, that her parents were having sex. The suddenness caught her off guard, but it didn't really stop her from reaching out for the doorknob anyway. There was no doubt in Lucina's mind that to open the bedroom door and peek in on her parents fucking was as wrong as it could get, but at the same time... The chance to maybe catch a glimpse of father naked, thrusting... To know how big he was. To fill the guilty dreams she'd been having lately with something concrete.

"It's normal," she told herself as she held tighter onto the doorknob, slowly working her wrist and allowing this whole insane situation to overwhelm her. It was normal to want to see her parents fucking. To have fantasies about her handsome, daring father. This was all completely sane and sensible, she swore. It was just how things were, and Lucina was being completely sensible by opening the door and peering in to see what was happening. "I just have to know."

As the door slowly opened, there was really nothing in the world that could have prepared Lucina for the sight she was greeted with, for the chaos that beheld her as she peered into the room, almost toppling over in worry at the sight she beheld. For it wasn't just her father Chrom and mother Olivia in the bedroom. Robin was there too, pinning Olivia to her husband as he shoved into her from behind, the three of them kneeling in place, with Chrom claiming his wife's pussy and Robin shoving into her ass, all with an intensity and fervor that had her gasping in ecstasy, twisting under the vulgar, excited panic of being taken so hard and so suddenly.

"Every time I have you both inside of me, it reminds me how hollow I always feel when you're not fucking me!" Olivia gasped, cheeks burning bright as she bucked back and forth between them. The usually shy and nervous dancer sounded anything but as she was double teamed by her husband and their best friend. There was a boldness and fervor to the way she bucked against these sensations, a writhing mess overwhelmed by the pounding bliss of being taken on and used so heavily.

A relentless back and forth from both men drove two thick cocks deep into the queen's holes, startling her into vocal, gasping appreciation for everything being done to her, the pounding aggressions inflicted so overwhelmingly across every inch of her body leaving her a crazed mess. Robin held tightly onto her ample breasts while Chrom gripped her hips, ensuring that even as her body's urge to writhe and twist burned through her, she stayed in place, right where she wanted to be: stuck between them with passion and intensity powerful enough to startle the nervous voyeur watching from the doorway.

The grips on her body looked much tighter and firmer than Lucina was really prepared to see, even more overwhelmed by the way they gripped her and refused to let her go, both looking so powerful and so dominant, letting the fiery aggression do something primal and chaotic to the poor, gasping wreck of a woman struggling to think her way through this mess. It looked almost painful, especially with the way her body tried to twist and buck against their hard grip. Lucina could see the way her father's fingertips pushed into her mother's ass with a firmness and harshness far more potent and aggressive than she really had any way to prepare herself for, and all the growing sense of heat and pressure swelling inside of her raged hotter and hotter on still.

Under all of this pressure and this aggression, Olivia's body stood no chance, writhing hotter as she trembled and twisted through the hard, hot pace of getting fucked into a state of need far more intense than she really knew how to handle. "I'm so close!" she gasped, still sounding so unlike herself in the throes of this excitement and this heat. She seemed to be more outgoing and bold here than she had ever been before, further confusing and startling Lucina with just how firm and different she was, how completely not herself she seemed to be. And yet there was no denying the bliss behind how she acted, the way every motion and twist seemed as vigorous and intense as anything Lucina had ever seen before. "Nngh, you're both going to cum inside, right? Please, give it all to me."

"Scream our names," Robin growled, kissing all over Olivia's neck and shoulder as he continued to pound into her. But his voice sounded just the slightest bit harsher than normal, something about it sending a shiver down Lucina's spine when she heard it. "Scream them as loud as you can and as hot as you can. Make us know you crave us."

"I do, I do crave you!" Olivia gasped, hips bucking a bit as Chrom's grip loosened up on her, only for him to hold her tighter in place when his hands could once more seize his wife's lovely, round hips. "I love getting filled with your cocks every night! Ever since you've come to our bed to join us, Robin, I've been hooked on sex like I never had been before, and I'm not ashamed to admit it." She wasn't able to hold back the words spilling from her lips, the intense, quivering truth she confessed as her body continued fitfully to squirm under the firm grip of the hands keeping her stuck in place.

"Then let us know," was Robin's firm and powerful reply, and it worked. Olivia came hard, gasping both Chrom and Robin's names back and forth as her head rolled to the side. Every twisted squeal of the two mens' names teetering on her lips sounded as passionate as any wordless moan could have. Maybe even more so. She bucked and twisted, gasping as her out of control motions drove her quicker on into bliss. Her orgasm was a noisy and powerful one standing frustratingly at odds with everything sensible and expected about Olivia, but she was too gone to care, writhing about under the pressure and bliss as everything inside of her just burned.

Every second of throbbing indecency and excitement surging up within Olivia now had her twisting hotly under the sensations, a shivering mess fucked harder and steadier in the throes of her orgasm, until with one final shove forward both men hilted themselves in the dancer, grunting hotly under the tension and excitement of cumming inside of Olivia. The pleasure had them bucking and twisting, gripping her tightly for support as they tried their best to hold steady onto her as though she might start to fly away. As they held her in place, they filled both her holes up with hot shots of thick, gooey spunk, making her writhe even harder between their bodies as she was given everything she wanted and maybe a little bit more than that too for good measure.

“I hate to admit it,” Chrom said as his lips brushed against his wife's. “But Robin really has made our sex better, hasn't it?” He agreed with her earlier panted confession, unafraid to admit it. “He's brought out our dark sides really well.”

“He has,” Olivia cooed, kissing her man, even as Robin pressed up against her back, lingering upon her and kissing her neck as he remained buried inside of her ass. From Lucina's perspective, she couldn't tell if he was being passionate or possessive over her mother, even as she kissed Chrom. It was hard to get a read on anything about what she saw, but it was at the same time so intriguing that she couldn't look away from him.

When the kiss broke away, Robin took hold of Olivia's hair, wrapping it around his hand and tugging tightly a bit to pull her back, forcing her into a kiss as well. While Chrom and Olivia's kiss was a very impassioned sort of lovers' kiss, something between a married couple that had just found release together but still had more in the tank, Robin's kiss was darker, more possessive, more powerful. Olivia writhed under his touch as he made her ache for him, made her hunger for some primal swell of indulgence to wash over her. All while Chrom knelt there smiling at the sight of his best friend kissing his wife. It was madness.

“How do you want to get fucked now?” Robin asked, voice tense, callous, harsh... And Olivia moaned happily in response, like she loved every second of it. He tugged on her hair a little bit for good measure, making her writhe and purr happily as she was treated to this show of aggression.

Olivia shook, biting her lip as she responded only with a mewling, eager, “Hard.” That was all she needed. All she could really muster in the face of Robin's intent, but it was more than enough for her to get what she wanted as Robin turned her around and shoved her onto her back. She gasped excitedly, felt him pull out of her and draw slowly up her body, teasing his big cock along her body as she moaned, “You fuck like an animal. And I need it. You even make Chrom fuck like one just by being here.”

“I'm fucking your wife's tits now,” Robin said to Chrom as he pushed forward, settling down onto Olivia's chest, grabbing her plump chest and sinking his thick shaft into her cleavage. No wait, no warning, just a rough, sudden titfucking that had Olivia gasping as he seized her breasts more firmly, holding them with a firmness and aggression that left her in a hopeless sort of position, one only made worse by the fact he roughly toyed with her nipples while he fucked them.

Lucina almost had trouble paying attention to it as her eyes fell onto Chrom's cock. Both men were startlingly impressive in their endowments, but even with very similar cocks, Chrom's stood out to her as the main focus point. Her father was so much bigger than she'd fantasized about him being, and it was difficult to keep from thinking about that as she stared enraptured at a man watching in turn at how his best friend fucked his wife's tits. There was so much here to unpack, and rather than try to, Lucina just accepted it all at face value and burned with the chaotic heat and delight that followed.

Chrom didn't sit idly by watching for too long. He shifted eagerly into position, grabbing his wife's hair and turning her head toward him. “Don't forget about me,” he said, guiding his cock head past her waiting lips as he sank forward, groaning eagerly under the embrace of her hot, waiting mouth wrapping around his shaft. Nobody held back at all, it seemed, as the chaos and the haze of this pleasure took an even more depraved path now, with Robin and Chrom moving from fucking Olivia's holes to sharing her gorgeous upper body too.

Olivia loved it, moaning around her husband's cock while Robin's prodded against her chin, his sizable shaft easily pushing forward to make a bold statement even while fucking her cleavage. She was in heaven here, a writhing, white hot mess of need and desire burning up as she kept the pace with the two strong, hung men easily. She grabbed the base of her husband's cock to hold it steady as her head began to rock eagerly forward, meeting his thrusts and accepting the chaotic pressure and heat behind everything he did, letting the sensations speak for themselves and truly overwhelm her. Her other hand sank down between her parting legs, where Chrom's cum oozed from her spent, loosened up twat. She all too happily touched herself amid the hazy, throbbing glee she felt overwhelming her there, ready to embrace all of this and to be completely, fully laid into by the pleasure that followed.

Deeper and deeper Olivia sucked the cock, slurping it down eagerly as Chrom worked his hips forward to feed more of his cock past her lips, easing on until she was choking on his cock, which penetrated into her throat and continued to push forward. She gagged indecently on the oversized cock, so tight and so big, all while the tip of Robin's cock continued to poke at her chin and her jaw, always constantly reminding her of how close it was, how inescapable the true depths of madness in this situation truly were.

Greedily pounding forward with every deep thrust, Robin enjoyed Olivia's chest, and enjoyed even more the sounds of her choking on Chrom's dick. “I love how much harder you are with her now. I don't think you've spared going to her throat every time she sucks your cock, and she'd never taken even an inch down before I came around.”

Lucina listened intently, nodding with slow understanding as she came around to the idea that somehow, not only had Robin found his way into being a regular guest in their bed, but in corrupting their sexual appetites to be darker and rougher. She knew her father and his best friend shared a lot, but to see that his wife was included in that count was a startling surprise she found herself in no way ready for, and the more she watched the two men fucking her mother, the more the hazy and confusing sensations washing over her simply left her frayed and nervous. This was a lot, and she was utterly out of any sense of how to control herself or follow through this with any kind of sane response. None of this made a lot of sense to Lucina, but still she watched.

There was no denying Robin's handsomeness in this situation either, if she was being honest. His cock was just as big as her father's and he showed a very commanding kind of pace over this whole situation. He was just overshadowed by the man of her slightly obsessive and very unhealthy desires, which kept Lucina staring longingly forward, happily watching as her father took his wife's mouth and fucked it hard. Lucina wished she could have been down on her knees to receive that kind of facefucking, that she was in Olivia's place. Even if maybe that meant Robin being there, although Lucina lacked the chest to give him what her mother was giving him.

The growing swell of nervous want and heat began to do a number on Lucina, who stared on enraptured, growing hotter and more confused with each passing second. How was she supposed to handle these kinds of things? The poor girl had come here to watch her father sleep, maybe catch a peek at his penis. Instead, she was watching him and his best friend double team her mother in ways she was absolutely unable to fully process or comprehend. She could hear her mother choking on dick, and for all that ti should have bothered her, it was instead stirring within her feelings and excitements much too primal for her to be able to handle, left wanting and hot as she drew slowly closer still, overwhelmed by the odd sense of desire and need that throbbed across her body.

All of the thrusting and pounding from the men using her tits and her mouth left Olivia overwhelmed, wracked with desperation and heat as she fingerfucked herself with quicker, hotter motions by the second, trying to match the ferocity of the boys' thrusts. She wasn't able to, as their overwhelming lust for her body proved much more overwhelming and fiery than what she could muster for herself. Of course, she showed that same fire right back to Chrom's cock as she continued to choke him down, lavishing his cock with oral praise as much as she could, able to show him the same love he gave her in turn. It was a chaotic, hazy rush of pleasure that overwhelmed them both now, as they bucked back and forth with burning vigor, desperately struggling to hold onto the pleasures threatening to burn them up.

But that was what every night was now. Ever since Robin and his depraved pleasures had graced their bed, they found themselves hooked on raw, shameless sex every night, the heart-pounding thrills of fucking hard and fucking fast. Robin's influence ran deep and shameless, giving them something to appreciate and savour with deep, throbbing madness, the haze of their lusts overwhelming them every which way as they let go of all shame, moaning and gasping their way through the primal, throbbing heat that burned across their bodies, giving them everything they needed.

The pleasure burst with ferocity and vocal glee too hot to handle, the trio came. Olivia's hips thrashed as she not only lost herself, but somehow came before they did, thrashing about hotly and panicking under the haze and pleasure of something incredible. As she came and gasped and lost herself to the bliss, the men took what they wanted. Robin came all over her chest and her neck with a blast of cum, while Chrom unloaded right down her throat, pumping it deep into her and pulling back only to hose down her face with a few more shots of cum, which had Olivia moaning louder as she thrashed needier and more desperate still.

Then, without warning, Robin's head turned. Turned toward the door, left a bit too open by the not-so-subtle Lucina, who let out a nervous gasp as she locked eyes with the man who had just given her mother a pearl necklace, and finally she was shaken out of her haze and the chaos behind it. There was something different in his gaze, something almost wrong and dark, something Lucina tried not to think about as she slowly closed the door shut again, knowing he saw her but hoping he might not say anything.

Indeed, she could hear, “I want her mouth next,” from behind the door in what was definitely Robin's voice. He saw her, but he wasn't about to tell on her, it seemed, which let Lucina roam free as she rushed back to her room, almost in a desperate run down the halls to reach her bedroom and reach some sense of sanity and escape. She was helpless now, overwhelmed by the lust that sent her stumbling almost delirious into her bedroom. There was no sense to this, no moment where Lucina felt sane about this. She was stuck riding high on something she knew to be more wrong than she knew what to do with.

And yet she found herself right in her bed with her hand up her nightgown and down her panties, fingers already inside of her. “Father,” she whined as she worked her needy digits back and forth in a show of heated, desperate hunger, whining her way through something powerful and wanton. She had the images all in her mind now, of her father and Robin fucking her mother. Of Chrom's amazing cock, and it filled her mind with all new sorts of twisted fantasies.

Everything Lucina had imagined with her father had, until that point, been very calm and sweet. Almost sappy. She imagined lovely visions of romance that only let passions get them somewhat carried away, reigning themselves in to keep from completely spiraling out of control. But now, she saw only madness and depravity. Saw Chrom fucking her from behind with his big cock, pounding her on her hands and knees as she moaned his name and called out desperately for him. Saw him fucking her mouth while holding onto fistfuls of her hair. Saw him hoisting her up and pulling her down onto his cock, spreading her cheeks and saying, “I share everything with you, and that includes my daughter,” to Robin, who swiftly claimed her ass and took her too.

All of this desperate, heated fantasizing drove Lucina's fingers faster than they had ever moved before, frustration winding up needier and hotter as she gave herself fully to the hunger and the bliss, letting something primal carry her off. She needed this, unable to tame the hungers swelling now through her, throbbing across her body as she opened herself to the ruin and the chaos of this bliss. She couldn't stop, her greedy and stubborn fingers seeking more, never having had 'enough' as her tastes ran deeper. Grabbing at her body and whining, she imagined the rough, hard fucking again and again, craving the taste of desperation and indulgence that burned her down to her very core, left her a complete mess struggling to think straight.

Lucina knew that her love for her father was wrong, but now she found that it was taking on forms so much more insane and mystifying than she'd ever realized, and she wasn't the least bit capable of fighting against them. Deeper she sank, moaning out into the darkness as her sopping wet pussy clenched down around her fingers, something taking hold of her with such primal vigor that she couldn't help herself. She was going to lose herself, hips rocking back and forth as she imagined it all. Imagined her father fucking her. Imagined him sharing her with Robin. Imagined so many vulgar positions and ideas that only grew more infinite as her depraved thoughts raced on and found new corners and dimensions she had never considered before. Every stroke of her wrist was another step down until finally, she could take no more.

“Father!!” Lucina gasped, her body tightening up in vigorous bliss as she came. She trembled under the pressure of it all, gasping and shivering hotly as her climax burned through her, giving the princess all of the heated, fiery relief she had so sorely needed. Her legs kicked out and her hips bucked, and thanks to the twisted sights she had beheld, she managed to crash into the strongest orgasm she'd perhaps ever had, moaning in panic and desire as everything reached its intense convergence within her loins. Her mind had gone from curious of all the wrong things to fixated. Obsessed. She didn't know fully what was happening yet, but soon, Lucina would find herself deeper into this chaos than she could have ever imagined.


	2. A Night-Long Lesson

The problem with acting on lust was that once the dust settled in the morning, Lucina was left with nothing but intense, shameful, throbbing awareness of what she had done and what she was getting into. She'd watched her father and his best friend double team her mother, and she got off to it. Everything that Lucina felt turned to shame as she shuddered through that hazy confusion, knowing deep within that she had fucked up on a scale so grand and intense that she didn't know how to help herself out of that trap. How did one come to terms with that sort of thing and feel good at the end of it? Feel anything other than throbbing, hazy shame? Lucina knew she had done something so far removed from sanity or sense that when she awoke, it took her forever to get out of bed, to stop staring up at the ceiling and wondering how to deal with any of what she had just done, feeling like she had committed some horrible sin.

Because she had.

Weird, lustful thoughts were one thing. Guilty fantasies with no grounding in reality and no sense to them were something that Lucina wasn't proud of, but she could accept it as a factor of her shameful lusts. It was just fantasy, just something to keep to herself in private where she could embrace it without really worrying about the implications of her awful indulgences. But now it was real. Now it was action. Peering into her parents' bedroom and spying on her father. Played voyeur to her own parents without their agreement or consent, discovered their secrets and their desires in ways that she really had not meant to discover at all, and now she was on the receiving end of something that she was horribly, horribly unprepared to open up to and deal with.

Rising up from her bed she thought about how she could just try to pretend it hadn't happened, but there was one distinct problem preventing all of that: Robin. The man who had been directing the madness, the guest in their bed who had completely thrown any expectation out of order and replaced it with the chaotic pulse of something too intense and insane for her to know how to deal with. Lucina really wasn't ready for what she'd discovered, but it lingered in her mind, heavy reminders of what she had done remaining heavy upon her, vulgar reminders of her hopeless situation. And Robin knew it. He'd seen her, locked eyes with her and knew she had caught sight of all of it, and while Lucina hoped that he was just going to politely ignore everything and carry on with his day without acknowledging it, something nervous and nagging inside of her told her that she wasn't going to be so lucky.

But she was going to do her best to assume she was and to go about her day like everything was fine. Like Lucina was totally going to be okay and she just needed to get on through it all. Her morning went decently enough, as she managed to avoid drawing any undue attention or running into anybody who was going to make things weird. She was able to push on through her day and ignore the pressures and worries leaning against her firmly, and she tried her best to keep her thoughts straight as she went about her duties.

Problem was, there was no staying away from the specific few people who she had nervous problems with forever. Lucina was at some point or another going to have to run into Robin, and she really wasn't ready at all for what that was going to feel like. Robin did his rounds most days and checked in with as many people as he could, making sure they were okay, that they had what they needed and were in good help. It was the role of a good tactician to ensure everyone was well, he explained, and said it helped strengthen bonds.

Bonds he was certainly putting to work spitroasting Lucina's mother last night.

Lucina didn't know the depths of how deep things ran. Robin knew exactly what Lucina was doing spying on her parents, and he kept it to himself through the night, happily continuing his raw double teaming of the queen of Ylisse without really caring enough to try and stop and talk to them. He had no intention of talking to Chrom or Olivia about it, really. Not yet. Not until he'd spoken to Lucina himself, and made his more direct intentions apparent. He could see nothing but potential before him, and the last thing Robin wanted to do was jeopardize that by making any moves too bold or sudden to get what he wanted from her.

The long game was how Robin worked. He may not have had Grima inside of him anymore, but he was still not a man of gentle tastes, and when it came to carnal indulgence, he got what he wanted. His eyes were now set on Lucina, and he knew exactly how he was going to approach her. And that involved, for a good while, not approaching her. The impulse was there, certainly, but he held back from rushing her bedroom the moment she awoke to confront her. He made his rounds, checking in on everybody and even passing her by a few times without really seeming that odd about it. It would make the inevitable contact all the more rich.

Lucina spent much of her day worried about the inevitable, just as Robin hoped. She was stuck thinking about it. About him. Every time he passed her she seemed more tense than the last, not relaxing at all as she worried about when he would make his move on her. Every time Lucina saw Robin, it was a reminder of what he had done, of what she had done. The mental images and tensions simply did not leave her be as again and again she came back around to those same visions of last night over and over. Saw him thrusting into her mother's tits and moving dominantly. His words echoed in her mind, the firm and confident things he'd said in taking charge of situation. 

“Scream them as loud as you can and as hot as you can. Make us know you crave us.”

“I love how much harder you are with her now. I don’t think you’ve spared going to her throat every time she sucks your cock, and she’d never taken even an inch down before I came around.”

What sort of man said such things to his friends. What sort of woman thought about being shared by her father and the man who was practically an uncle to her? None of this was okay at all for Lucina , and a day spent nervously wanting to do anything but confront it did not make for a very relaxing day at all. She was stuck here, frozen in the nervous heat of feeling like at any moment something was going to go horribly, horribly wrong.

Then came the knock on her door.

It was no coincidence or mistake that saw Robin waiting until things turned to night to make his move. He stalked Lucina like prey, waiting carefully for his opportunity to move in on her and to strike when she was most ready for it. He'd told Chrom he was retiring early 'for his studies' and that he wasn't feeling up to anything intense for the night, but only so that instead of fucking Olivia, he could start to make a move in on her daughter. It was a twisted trade, but one he was eager to make.

"Lucina?" he called from the other side of her door. "May I come in?'

The tension that Lucina felt with the knock and the words from the other side, the certainty it was Robin and that he was coming for her... The fact it was definitely night and how nothing was subtle about that dark intention. Lucina understood it all so firmly, but she was helpless in the face of this weirdness. At the same time, though, she also didn't know how to stop it. "You may," she said, and felt like she was signing herself off to madness as she did so.

As Robin walked in, his eyes studied Lucina closely, watched how she looked so nervous and tight, eyes not meeting his at all, posture all wrong and overworked. She looked like a mess of nerves, and Robin did his best to make a slow approach and to be calm about this. If only at first. "Thank you," he said, closing the door behind him, almost locking it, but deciding better as his hand instead slipped into a pocket and he tried his best to appear relaxed. "I'm just doing my usual checks in with everybody, and wanted to wait until I came to you, because it seemed like you needed a little bit more than everyone else did. Are you doing okay, Lucina?"

This was a game. She could tell. It wasn't in Robin's voice or in his posture, but she didn't trust him for a second. "I'm doing fine," she said, playing distant and tense as she sat there, not wanting to say anything directly or to give into what he was trying to fish for.

"Anyone can see that's not really true," Robin said, keeping a firm distance from her as she shifted up to sit upright on the edge of her bed. "But that's okay, I'm not here to judge. I want to help you, and to talk through what's bothering you, not to insult you or give you some speech about how you need to get over it. I'm here as a friend, who wants to help you deal with what's bothering you. I know what you feel for your father."

The tension and tightness with which Lucina's throat tightened up, the words, "You do?" shouldn't have even been able to escape her. She finally looked up toward Robin, eyes shaking, her body trembling nervously under this haze and worry. She was in trouble now, she knew it.

"Of course I do. Your father is a brilliant man, Lucina, and it's only natural that you would feel like you have a lot to live up to. I know you idolize him, and that you care deeply about him. It's all perfectly okay to; I just don't think you're going about it quite right."

The words twisted around Lucina's head, a little dizzying in the layers involved. He was at once direct and vague, speaking carefully and with well chosen words. "I appreciate the concern," she lied, "but I don't think I need your help. Guidance from you on proper fatherly respect isn't something I would ask for, no offense. I think I admire my father a perfectly normal amount, and would prefer if I were allowed to do so in peace."

Robin's careful and methodical approach was only really a way to throw Lucina off when Robin tossed out the playbook, cutting very quickly to the chase so hard it nearly gave the princess whiplash. "Don't bullshit me, Lucina. I can give you exactly what you want. No more peeking in on him and fingering yourself while you moan his name. Wanting your father to fuck you isn't normal at all, but that's okay; I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to help you."

And the plan succeeded. Thrown off from what she was expecting and startled by the haze overwhelming her, Lucina let out a tense and nervous, "Why would you help me?" as if forgetting all about the peace she just asked for. Her posture shifted, loosening up a bit as a hopeful little something started to get caught in her throat.

"Oh, I won't pretend there's nothing in it for me. You are a beautiful young woman, Lucina, and I'll exact my price plenty in exchange for my help. But the way you were eyeing us last night, I can't help but wonder if being in your mother's place and being shared by the two of us isn't something you're starting to want now." Robin drew closer, pressing his advantage now that Lucina started to relax, at least in her posture. "Let me make this abundantly clear; your parents would do anything in the bedroom I told them to do. Your father was a plain, vanilla man before I came around, and now he'll double stuff your mother's ass with me. It would take no convincing at all even to make Chrom fuck his own daughter and treat her like the same wanton whore he'll get worked up enough to fuck Olivia as. I need only say the word."

Everything Robin said made Lucina shudder with deep, nervous frustration. He was speaking this way about her parents, and Lucina could not separate that fact from what she felt, but the pleasure surging up through her was maddening. This was an opportunity she didn't know how to deny herself, leaning slowly in closer, voice offering up the vulnerable frustrations and peak of something she felt like she was going to regret by the time this was all over. "What do I have to do?"

"You know exactly what you're going to have to do," Robin said, walking up toward Lucina confidently, rolling his coat off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor with a hard thud. He then got his hands at his pants, every step bringing him closer not only to Lucina, but to having them undone. "I can make him do it, but you're going to first prove to me that it's not a waste of my time and his." When he reached the bed, his pants were just about undone, and as he let them fall he made sure to reach in and pull out his cock too, wasting no time in the reveal and moving right on to the action as he pointed his big dick right in her face.

Lucina knew this was it. Now or never time; if she was going to do this, she was going to have to do it now, on his terms, giving up to him what he wanted and allowing him whatever he pleased with her body. She understood this situation completely; Robin held all the leverage and all of the control, and she had no choice but to accept that and to give him precisely what he wanted, hand reaching for his cock, girthy and warm, making her shudder as her lips parted. She force herself forward, biting down on all nerves and hesitation that should have bothered her as she moved to just take this on and do what he demanded of her, skipping right to the thick of things and trying to show initiative.

"Good girl," Robin groaned as Lucina took his cock head into her mouth. His words made her shudder, his hand grasping the back of her head and leaving her worried he was going to act on it and shove forward, but he spared her that indignity, simply holding her head for now and letting his presence remain firm upon her, for whatever that meant. Lucina didn't yet know, and she didn't care to find out as she began to work at his shaft. "That's right, show me that you want it. The more you give my cock what it deserves, the more 'ready' I'll think you are for his cock. It's all about proving yourself to me, Lucina. Remember that."

Trying her best to keep from thinking one way or another about anything Robin was doing to her, Lucina just kept her attention forward, pushing boldly on and treating his cock to all of the attention that she knew she was way too frustrated to be in a clear frame of mind to deal with. She was stubborn about it though, feeling like if she was going to do this, she had fucking well better make the most of it and do her part. She believed Robin, thinking that he meant it and that he had more to gain in giving her what he wanted than in playing with her for it; if he genuinely wanted to double team her with Chrom, then what would drawing it out and toying with her achieve? Poor, innocent Lucina had no idea the depths of what Robin was capable of.

And in truth, was maybe blinded by her twisted fantasies of the night before. Where she had indeed imagined being in her mother's place, being shared and having the two men fuck her, gone to the pleasure and the haze so utterly. Robin offered in no uncertain terms to make that dream a reality and she had cummed so hard from the fantasy that she just had to give in to it and do as she was guided to. This wasn't a question for Lucina, wasn't something that felt like it was really in doubt. She wanted this, and she would have it, no matter what.

Robin knew it, and he used it against her. Every push of her head forward took his cock deeper into her mouth, as Lucina serviced him steadily, giving herself up to the demands and expectations of the tactician, who made her work for it, made her shiver and twist under his hazy aggressions. Lucina's obedient and inexperienced mouth felt incredible, making him groan loudly, fingers tightening in her hair as he made sure not to let up on her for a second, not to allow her a moment to reconsider or shirk away from the firm truth he laid into her with. All the potential in the world lay before Robin, and he was going to mould her into something dark and depraved, taking advantage of the hooks he already had dug in her to make her descent deeper than Olivia ever could.

So he let her get into this, let her get used to sucking his cock, growing almost relaxed as her mouth continued its steady service, sucking obediently and firmly on his cock, head rocking in motions that began to feel normal to Lucina. Robin let her get deep into her comfort zone, deep into the idea of opening up to him fully, thinking it was all going to be a calm affair and that she was fine. When the nervousness in her eyes gave way to a meek stare upward, seeking approval and confirmation from him. Only then, once Robin was absolutely certain she was ready, did he take the plunge, catching Lucina completely by surprise as he shoved himself forward, driving his thick cock right down her throat with one hard push forward, until her nose was flush against his pelvis and he could feel the tight lining spasming around his cock.

Lucina's eyes went from meekly seeking approval to wide panic in a flash as she gagged on his cock, her hands instinctively grabbing at his pelvis trying to shove him back as for a moment survival took over and whether or not she needed to 'prove herself' to Robin simply didn't register for her. But she couldn't muster up the strength to from her position, while Robin happily used his position and higher ground to drag her head back and forth along his cock, finding little resistance save for her tugs back, which simply resulted in her having her hair pulled on plenty, adding a pained edge to the choking noises she made.

"Just try to look at it as practice for when you're doing this for your father," Robin snarled. "He loves getting deepthroated now. He'll fuck your mother's face until she's almost blacking out sometimes, and if you want to really want to be Daddy's Little Whore, you're going to have to learn how to do it." Robin worked point by point to dismantle Lucina's defenses and refusals, until she meekly accepted it, hands falling down at her sides. "Good. Now relax your throat, don't fight this, it will only make things worse. My cock is going down one way or another, how much you're along for the ride is your decision."

Lucina took his advice as best she could, but she wasn't really ready for any of this, struggling to handle Robin's cock amid all of his savage thrusts, as his hips rocked in complement to the motions he dragged her by the hair to. Everything was so vicious and aggressive, so much more heated than Lucina was ready to handle, and she could feel herself lost and hopeless to this chaos, surrendering orally to him and knowing there was no way to feel good about what she was doing. But she pressed on, choking his cock down, allowing fantasy and reality to blur together in more depraved and chaotic ways than she felt comfortable with.

Pressing his advantage as hard as he could and making Lucina feel the depths of his utter brutality, Robin showed no hesitation in the way he hammered forward, vicious and depraved and working her down to the bone with his feverish thrusts, until finally he was shoving forward one last time, startling Lucina with the suddenness of his climax. He didn't warn her of what was coming, as he held her tightly in place and blew his load right down her throat. It was just more fun to leave her wanting, and to hold onto the moment before him as he let out hot noises of pure delight, watching her struggle and listening to her sputter amid the way he gushed down her gullet. When Robin did pull back, he did so with a swell of intense confidence, as he watched Lucina spit up this globs of saliva and cough in panic.

Struggling to catch her breath again, Lucina didn't talk immediately. She needed to center herself first, and it was easier said than done with Robin leering upon her, leaving her to feel like when she tried to do something to save herself she would end up right back where she was and getting fucked again. But she knew she had to, as he stood over her, just waiting not so patiently for her. "How did I do?" she asked, wincing as she realized just how far gone she had to be to ask such a thing.

"For your first time, not too bad. You're going to need work though; I'm not bringing you in front of your father like that. It would only embarrass you." Robin pulled her in by the hair he still held on, and Lucina meekly kissed his cock head as he lingered, teasing the idea of pushing on again to make her suck him off again. But he had other ideas, and promptly shoved her back. "Strip. You don't need to be sensual about it. Not tonight. We can work on that some other time. For now, just take those clothes off before I rip them off of your body myself." His upper lip lifted off of his teeth, and his harsh, dominant scowl made for a push of something that Lucina knew full well he meant, and the last thing she wanted was to make good on that.

So Lucina stripped, doing as instructed to do and quickly trying to undress, as Robin glared down at her from his position over her, nodding in approval at what he saw. Lucina didn't have the same curves her mother did, granted a leaner and more slender body. But he'd paid attention before; she had a nice, taut ass that helped make up for her smaller chest, and with her more narrow frame he was happy to find some contrast, feeling like it was better if she wasn't an exact copy of her mother. "How do you want me?" she asked.

Robin didn't answer with words. That would have been too easy. Instead, he descended abruptly upon her, pushing on without shame or control as he got himself right into position, almost throwing himself atop her as his body weight pinned her down to the bed and held her in place. He wasn't very subtle about this anymore; the subtle moves were all much more insane than what he was showing off, as he slammed down into Lucina's hot, waiting twat, groaning as he laid claim to her and getting to work at fucking her. "Get used to this, because you're mine now, and I'm not going to be gentle with you. I'm going to treat you exactly like I treat your mother."

Lucina didn't know how to deal with those words, or with the swell of something guiltily excited that surged through her at the thought, as Robin played around so shamelessly with the grim reality of what he had in mind for the princess. Her fantasies had been all about being in Olivia's place and now there she was, feeling Robin's cock shoving into her, loosening up her pussy with each forward stroke and making her feel something so utterly hopeless and lost that she just didn't know how to help herself. But there was something else bothering her: she was offering her body up so that she could prove she was 'good enough' to have sex with her father. Lucina was on a level of lowly depravity here more intense than she really had any idea how to pull back out from, and she knew there was no dignified end to her here.

But dignity was the last of things on her mind as Robin hammered down into her like he owned her. Slamming harshly down with hot grunts and groans, Robin showed no mercy to the horribly unprepared Lucina, fucking her rough and depraved as she howled in confusion, letting out noises of pure heat and delirium under his aggressive touch. it was a roughness Lucina knew she was going to have to get used to, but also a roughness far more intense than she could help. Everything she did was a show of surrender, relenting to his control and to his depravity knowing full well that to do so was an exercise in madness, but she just couldn't help herself now. As the feverish thrusts continued to shake the princess to her core, she began to feel something beneath all the chaos and frustration: pleasure.

The moans that Lucina made came out almost with a sense of proud excitement to them, as she shivered through the confusion of feelings she was horribly unprepared to deal with, having even less of a grasp on the reality of her surrender as she gave herself up to it all, lost to this confusion but knowing it felt damn good. Her body bucked against Robin's a little bit, giving in to the thrusts and trying to meet them with a firmness and confidence that Robin rewarded only by holding her down harder against the bed.

“Beg for it,” he snarled, hands gripping her tighter. Maybe too tightly, but she didn't care.

“Fuck me so hard it breaks the bed,” Lucina pleaded, biting her lip and letting the situation take hold of her. She couldn't believe she said such a thing, but it just felt too obvious and too direct for her to help herself. She was lost to this chaos, and she just had to accept it for all that it was, had to offer herself up to Robin without any sense of decency or even pride anymore. She was at his mercy, and he proved a very merciless man, but the pleasure burning through her and what it could so quickly start to do to her made for something that she was horribly ashamed of but also oddly enraptured by.

Robin knew he had a lot of work to do with Lucina, had a lot of things he wanted to see her do and push her toward, but for now having her moan for him like this was a victory in itself, and he took it shamelessly, groaning hotly as he pounded on deeper. “Don't ask for things you're not ready for, because I'll do it,” he growled. “We have a long nigh ahead of us, and I'm not going to be able to hold back forever.” He could feel Lucina stiffen up at the idea this was him 'holding back', which was precisely what he'd been going for, his hips winding up in the midst of his steady mach into madness as he drew closer and closer toward an orgasm he had no intention of warning Lucina about.

But then Lucina came first. She couldn't help herself, fucked into a delirious state of startled surrender and desire, gasping and moaning hotly as she lost herself to this throbbing haze, moaning loudly as her head rolled back, eyes shut tightly, and her mouth surrendered to the madness firmly. She cried out Robin's name as she came, and did so with bright, throbbing confidence, molten submission guiding her in her descent into chaos as she gave herself up fully to him, thrashing and moaning and bucking under this haze without any idea how to handle herself. It was then that Robin deigned to slam down into her, cock erupting into her pussy and leaving her to howl even louder as she realized too late that he was blowing his load directly inside of her, making her thrash and twist under the guilt of what she had done and how good it felt.

“All night,” Robin growled as he pulled back from the ed, staring for a moment at Lucina splayed out before him, panting and twisting in guilty surrender and acceptance. Cum leaked from her creampied hole, her cheeks were bright pink, and she looked like an absolute disaster. Exactly as planned. “The first thing I want from you is to fuck you all night. I'll teach you everything you need to know, if you're willing to learn. And then, tomorrow, we can move on to the more pressing duties you have before you.” Robin's eyes flickered with wicked glee. “Does that sound good?”

Lucina nodded slowly in acceptance. She didn't know what she could have said n response to that. She didn't even really know how to talk as she lay there panting so raggedly, out of breath and overwhelmed.

She didn't get the chance to find that breath, as Robin grabbed her hair and tugged her upright. “Good, then get over here and clean my cock off with your mouth.” It was going to be a long night, for whatever that might have ended up meaning for Lucina.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin knew he had something special going with Lucina in his clutches. She was malleable, naive, wanted to learn and wanted to please her father sexually. It was a twisted situation, and the dark, twisted man was happy to take advantage of it as he beheld her. He fucked her well through their first night together, and Lucina slowly picked up steam, learning well under his perverse tutelage. By the time he had molded her into something special, she could suck cock like a champ, she could take hard anal poundings with a sense of almost-composure, and she was ready to move on to the more depraved and advanced things Robin had in mind for her.

After all, Lucina was a project now. He didn't want her to only be 'ready' for Chrom. He wanted her to be as far gone as Chrom and Olivia were. Wanted to pull their daughter into the same filth and perversion he readily corrupted her parents with, and he saw prime opportunity for that as night turned to day. He'd made it clear they were to spend the day working at further honing her talents, and Lucina expected that to mean more sex, to mean they would fuck during their free time and that she was going to learn the ropes. But that wasn't quite the situation he had in mind for her; Lucina needed to learn the ropes, needed to be taught how to perform and how to serve. He wanted to test her and to make her submit to him utterly, wanted to make sure she was twisted and broken in for his wicked and vile intentions.

He had only one goal in mind to start things off, and it was to begin wearing her down and making her submit to him fully. It was a multi-faceted idea and a goal he had every intention of breaking her through as he led her out through their day, throwing little reminders and remarks into her ear to get her wound up and to make her ache for him and his dominant touch. He had his plans all laid out, all prepared for the day with specific intentions built around pushing the envelope and making her give in to pleasures hotter and needier on each pass. The more readily he was able to mold her and break down her barriers, the more ripe a plaything she would be.

The first step was a blowjob under the table at breakfast. While Robin enjoyed his food, Lucina enjoyed his cock, down on her knees under the table, his dick in her mouth as he told her the principles of what he was testing here. "You will need to learn to service him whenever and wherever he needs," he said as he played with his toast in the molten egg yolk a little bit. "That not only includes a willingness to suck cock when people are around, but patience. You know how to deepthroat and worship a cock well now, Lucina, but can you compose yourself well enough to keep from alerting everyone around you to the fact you're doing it? Silence is the key."

Lucina didn't really feel confident about this pressure as she leaned forward and let the idea of actually opening up to this and embracing her most confused and chaotic of desires get the better of her. She was stuck here, pressing aggressively forward, moans rumbling in her chest. She could taste her pussy all over the cock, not only from the night before, but from when she had woken up to his cock shoving its way into her cunt as a way to 'start her day off right'. But at the same time, she had come so far already; Lucina needed to learn, needed to know she was good enough for her father, and so she obeyed Robin's command and did as he instructed her to.

It meant that Robin got to sit at the table during breakfast and enjoy not only some fresh food, but an eager mouth wrapped snug around his cock. He was very dismissive and hands-off about it, letting Lucina service him as he went about his morning in as greedy and selfish a manner as he possibly could. It was all in service of his twisted ideals, all toward the ultimate goal of making Lucina give in to him fully, and he wasn't afraid to do whatever he had to do to pervert his best friend's daughter into the perfect fucktoy. To be able to enjoy breakfast and a blowjob was precisely the sort of perk he wished he could enjoy more, and it wasn't like he hadn't had Olivia down in this exact same position before.

"Often, it will be your father and I spitroasting your mother under the table," Robin said in a very off-hand manner. "She always gets both of us off with each hole, but will keep the work easy for you this morning. Just make me cum, swallow every drop, and you can come up to enjoy your breakfast." It was all very bland and passive to him; in Robin's mind there was little to fret about or consider, just a push into depravity for the princess. He needed to treat it all as though it were normal to ensure she would play along with it all and give in to everything he had in mind for her.

Lucina was able to translate all of this pressure and chaos into focus, as she did her best to keep sucking and to follow some sense of direction and control in the way she shoved forward and the way she sucked the thick cock down, holding nothing back in her relentless approach and the way she went all out on the big dick in front of her. It felt wrong and insane to think this was all getting 'easy' or becoming routine, but Lucina was getting the hang of it, and as long as things stayed normal, it would be fine. Which was what made it so fun when Chrom passed by the table. "Good morning, Robin," he said, and Robin could feel Lucina tighten up against his touch.

"Morning, Chrom. You look very well rested tonight; was it a calmer night without me around?"

"Not even close," Chrom said, bragging with a big smile. "But fucking Olivia one on one means it's easier for both of us to exhaust ourselves. What did you end up doing last night, anyway? We were looking forward to you being there."

"I had other business," Robin said, very callous as his hand squeezed the back of Lucina's head, forcing her down his cock, making her throat him as he held her in place. "Working on a surprise for you, and I promise, it will be worth it when it's ready, but I'm going to need a few nights away from the fun I have pounding your wife's ass with you to be able to make it happen." Robin intentionally spoke in remarkably crude terms for the sake of making Lucina shiver against him, and Chrom did find it a bit odd given how they usually played discrete about things when people could have been listening, but he didn't think too much of it.

"I believe you, and look forward to finding out what the surprise is. I'll see you later, Robin. I'm eating breakfast with Olivia and Inigo this morning, and I was going to offer Lucina to join us, but I can't find her anywhere."

"I'm sure she's not in too much trouble. She's a good, upstanding young woman. Have a good day, Chrom." Robin kept a straight face throughout, waiting for him to pass while lodged down his daughter's throat the whole time.

Lucina was amazed by what she heard. By the ways Chrom allowed Robin to speak of her mother, by the way he talked about fucking her 'one on one' like it wasn't a normal thing for them. This world she found herself sinking into was an insane one, and she didn't know how to help it, which kept her just focusing on sucking Robin's cock and giving him what he wanted, submitting to him with the firm and confident sense that only giving him what he wanted would help her now. She needed to learn, and she learned on her knees.

When he did come, his hand tightened in her hair as he growled, "Swallow it all." He held her head in place so that his cock was just barely in her mouth, ensuring each shot of cum gushed forward onto her tongue, and filling her up, making her taste it on its way down. She swallowed obediently and in deep panic, shaking under the pressure and mess of this treatment as she submitted fully to Robin, guzzling his load down and giving him precisely what he wanted, knowing she was in way too deep now to stop. "Good girl," he said when he was sure she'd swallowed every last drop. "Now slip out from the table by your left, go get breakfast, and eat well. We have a long day ahead of us."  
****************************  
Robin didn't wait very long at all after breakfast to pull her into more, leading her down hallways at the castle pretty much at random as far as Lucina could tell, which did little to help her nerves. ""I took your mother's anal virginity down this hall. I didn't think it was possible she had never been fucked in the ass before, being a dancing whore in Ferox. But I knew from the second I shoved my cock in there that she'd never even had a finger in there. I couldn't believe it. Such a juicy, fat ass begging to be fucked..."

"She's still my mother," Lucina said meekly, not sure where this talk was going as he led her down the hall, nervously looking around, wondering where he even would have done it. It was a straight hallway all the way down, and Lucina didn't really have any idea where she was supposed to find any path down. It was so strange and confusing, and she wasn't sure how to deal with the idea of feeling out whatever it was Robin led her down through, as she tugged at her sleeves. "Is this completely necessary?"

"It is," Robin said, stopping by a door and pushing it open slowly. It led into a broom closet, and Robin knew the stage had been set. "Because you need to be the same kind of wanton slut your mother is, and that means following in her footsteps." He pulled her into the room and turned her around, tugging her back and grabbing at her pants. They stood in the door frame, bright wickedness taking hold as Robin made sure they were just barely pulled back enough to let the door go half-closed. "People are going to keep passing by this door while I claim your anal virginity, and if you want to avoid letting everyone know the princess's ass has been claimed by her father's best friend..."

"I'll keep quiet," Lucina whined. In truth, Robin almost wished she wasn't going to stay quiet as she wriggled through this pressure, not even remotely sure how to feel about this as she felt him tugging her pants down, grabbing at her taut ass and giving it some hard, firm gropes that had Lucina squirming and shivering in confusion. "I'm just so... Nngh, it's too much."

"It's going to be fine," Robin whispered into her ear, fishing out his cock and bringing it to her back entrance. "Just relax and take a deep breath. You don't want to tense up on me right now, it's going to only make this more difficult." With a big, wicked smirk, he pressed forward, sinking his cock into her ass with slow, firm thrusts that had Lucina shivering and aching with the nervous pulse of something she felt horribly unprepared for. His hands settled onto her hips as he braced her against the door. "As long as you remain quiet and none of the servants have to see you with a dick up your ass, this will be nothing but a useful lesson."

It was a feat easier said than done, as Robin pushed forward and sank his cock into Lucina's tight, virginal ass. She drew a panicked, sharp breath as she felt his thick cock push in, felt his thrusts rocking on back and forth in steady and eager use of her tight backside, treating her hole to something she wasn't even the least bit prepared to feel, and she didn't know how to handle this advance, this pressure. Robin knew just how to touch her to make her light up with something chaotic and unexpected, and she didn't really have any sense of how to deal with the suddenness of it as he worked his hips on back and forth in steady and aggressive motions.

Robin could have been slow and patient with Lucina, could have taken his time in loosening her ass up and letting her get used to this all with an approach better suited fro her. But he wanted her to burn, wanted her to learn by fire and suffer through the panic and heat of this mad situation with as much shameless intensity as he could muster. Steady back and forth thrusts drove on harshly as he fucked her into submission and let her feel the pressure of his unbridled heat and vigor upon her. There was nothing here he didn't feel confident in doing to her, and he knew what she was going to be able to handle whether she thought so or not, and he used all of those things in the way he shoved forward, letting the aggression guide him on harder and hotter through claiming the unbelievable tightness of her royal ass.

Lucina hissed in worry, feeling the waves of heat guiding her as she tried her best to keep herself composed even through the pressure of hard thrusts shoving into her ass .She wasn't ready for this. Not in the slightest, and she knew it as her body succumbed to these thrusts and this heat. She bit down on her tongue, trying not to moan loudly as she was taken so roughly from behind, and she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with everything Robin gave her while remaining silent throughout, not that she felt like she had much of a choice. He was already inside of her, and Lucina wasn't strong enough to fight against this heavy pressure. Whatever Robin wanted, she had to give him, even if his demands were so insane and out there.

Robin's thrusts back and forth left Lucina tense as she felt him fucking her ass with deep, hard thrusts. Servants passed by the door, never thinking to look into the half-open closet as they shuffled on by with their own tasks in mind, their own duties to take care of But each time someone did pass by or she could hear footsteps, worrying someone was about to come in and catch them. That they would need a broom in there or need to get something, and were due to uncover the princess getting ravaged before their very eyes. But somewhere along the way the panic changed to curiosity, as she watched people head on by, as she felt the pressure taking hold of her needier and hotter by the second. Chaos ruled her, and she didn't really understand how to handle the pressure of this whole mess, but Lucina was left wondering what it would feel like if someone did catch her. Her body shivered, whines ensuing as she leaned back against Robin a little bit. "What would happen if someone did catch us?"

Robin seized her arms and used them to at once tug back while also bending her forward, trying to ensure she would be stuck in place as he hammered into her harder and more brutal by the second. "I'd have you put your mouth to work to silence them," he growled. It was an unfortunately direct answer, something that made Lucina ache with confusion and worry under the feeling she was definitely not in a place of comfort or safety here, knowing he would so happily turn her out like that to keep things quiet. "Why? Is my princess whore starting to think about wanting to be caught? Do you want someone to find you?'

Lucina shook her head. She didn't want to say no for fear a moan would ache through her, as the rough pounding made her feel so much pressure and tension that she just didn't know how to deal with. Lucina felt stuck here, helpless and frozen under the haze of this aggression. She was lost to this mess, struggling to find sense as her body ached and throbbed, convulsing desire doing to her things she felt horribly lost to. This was just a kind of mess that she couldn't have ever hoped to deal with as her body trembled, sensations guiding her down deeper into the haze and weirdness of this mess, and she wasn't sure how to handle any of it, but she felt like she had to try and do something. Back and forth she moved, struggling to find sense in the midst of all this confusion and want, hands reaching out toward the desperation and embracing the idea of utter surrender.

Even as Lucina stifled her moans as best she could, the relentless fucking she received from behind had plenty more behind it to throw her off her game. The loud crashing of flesh slapping together as he thrust into her ass made for something that posed a real threat of exposing them, and they weren't really sure to what to do with that information and that pressure, but it made for a very senseless something that she felt horribly confused and exposed by. Her body ached with tense and pulsating heat as she rocked through this mess and this chaos, feeling the rough fucking from behind shake her down to her very core.

Rather than let up on her for anything, Robin just kept thrusting, kept fucking Lucina into delirious submission and heat, pounding away until he was absolutely certain not only that she was going to keep quiet when she came, but that he'd had his fill. His hands reached for her hair, tugging her head sharply back and going for a kiss as he came inside of her ass, holding tight onto her and savouring the tight grip he held on her and all the control that came with it. He was shameless about how he let loose, and Lucina lost herself to the convulsing swell of excitement and desire that followed, body shivering and unraveling through the pressure of surrender as she came hard from the feeling of his cum flooding into her waiting ass, and Lucina felt helpless under the swell of all of it, shivering and thrashing against Robin's body to keep herself steady and prevent all sense from slipping out of her hands as she wriggled and ached against him, wondering how anyone was suppose to handle this sort of pressure.

Robin drew slowly back from Lucina, pulling out of her and offering a wicked, twisted smirk. "That's another successful lesson for you," he said, groping at her ass, taking his sweet time in savouring the feeling of her shivering against him. "You did well keeping quiet. Now put your pants back on, we have--"

The door opened. With her pants down, Robin's cock still out, and the smell of sex in the air, the door opened. Gaius stepped into the closer with a big bag of what was surely sweets he was looking to enjoy off away from everyone's eyes, only to come in on the princess bent over like this instead. "Bubbles. Princess. Well, fuck." He stood there wide-eyed, nervousness catching him as he stared at the shocking sight in front of him, very clearly having connected the dogs already. Of course he had; there was very little here that had much sense at all to it. It was so blatant and insane, brazen in its show of complete madness, and there was a scandal brewing here.

Lucina knew it. Gaius was a man who liked to talk. Liked to talk a lot, actually. He wasn't particularly subtle about things and scandalous gossip like this was bound to spread far and wide with something very insane and intense, but there was so little sense to this situation, and she didn't know how to deal with this mess but she knew she had to move fast with it, as she looked up at him and gasped, "I'll let you fuck me if you don't tell anyone about this."

"Excuse me, princess?" Gaius asked, staring at the bent over Lucina, very confused and surprised, but not exactly opposed to what he was hearing.

Rising up and straightening herself out, Lucina let him get a peek at her waiting pussy, slick with arousal and ready to offer up to everything. she gave a nervous look over her shoulder to Robin, who nodded in approval and encouragement. She had his permission to keep going with this. "Nobody can know about Robin and I, and if it will keep you quiet, I'll happily offer my pussy for you to fuck. You can take me, Gaius, if you agree to stay quiet."

Slowly letting his arm down and letting the bag hit the floor, a very intrigued and interested Gaius was all ears to the offer. "Get up against the wall then. I'll keep your secret if you let me cum inside."

Lucina chewed her bottom lip, knowing she was about to delve way into something weird and tense. "I'll do it," she whined, ready to do anything to keep this a secret and to make Robin happy. He'd said he would turn her out to keep this secret, and this was sure to be a part of their accord and the teachings involved, and she wasn't really in a position where she had a choice in the matter. This was a descent into chaos and madness, and she didn't know exactly what to make of this mess, but she was ready for it, accepting that she had little choice but to give in to the madness of it. She pressed herself up against the wall, stepping out of her pants and allowing Gaius to have his way with her.

Advancing quickly upon the ripe, slender princess, Gaius fished out his cock, a thick and girthy thing that made Lucina shudder and tense up. It would have been terrifying to her had she not already been fucked by Robin's similarly sized cock and fucked into hazy surrender by it. But she was in a weird position now, because this wasn't the man offering to help her become the lover she wanted to be for her father. This was trying to keep things quiet, and that was a very different experience.

An experience she nonetheless gave up to as Gaius approached her, advancing quickly and moving in with single-minded vigor, grabbing Lucina's legs and pulling them up so that as he pushed forward, he was pinning her body against the wall, holding her in place as his cock shoved its way in very aggressively and quickly. His body began to rock on greedily through the pressure of thrusting into Lucina's tight snatch, fucking her eagerly and with an intent driven by something powerful and hot, primal desire seizing hold of him as the idea of actually fucking the princess made for something very incredible and primal.

"Gaius!" Lucina gasped, body winding up in tense surprise and excitement, heat taking hold of her as she felt the thick cock plunge forward and begin to pound away at her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, shivering and tightening up in clenching desire and excitement as she felt the pleasure take hold of her. Whether she was excited or not for the prospect of Gaius fucking her, the pleasure of a big dick pounding into her was one that she had grown to really start enjoying in what amounted to little over half a day's worth of experience. The suddenness hit her hard, made her body tense up and shiver through something she felt sweetly delirious and tense under the pressure of, and she felt like she needed more.

"That's one tight pussy. You're a lucky man, Bubbles," Gaius taunted, hands holding tighter onto Lucina's hips as he kept her firmly in place, slamming onward and pounding her into gooey submission without thinking, lost to the pleasure and the opportunity that came with it. This was all very chaotic and hot, a wanton shove forward driven by something primal, something begging to come unraveled. She wasn't sure how to deal with it all, in truth, shuddering under the pressure and the desire of this mess, and Gaius knew exactly how to fuck her right, how to make her twist and turn under throbbing sensations and a pulse of something so relentless that she wasn't for a moment able to help herself out of this.

"Walking in at the exact moment you did, I think you're the lucky one," Robin said, eyes flickering with wicked glee as he delighted in the sight of Gaius thrusting into Lucina, as he watched her legs tremble and her body ache. He tucked his cock away, perhaps not actually enjoying any direct sexual satisfaction, but he found much more to enjoy in terms of watching. The control he held over Lucina now that had her offering herself up was something direct and wicked, unwavering in its push forward and the primal thrill of taking charge, of making her truly burn. She was making progress, learning to be what he wanted her to be and molded slowly into what he wanted her to be.

The chance to fuck the princess of Ylisse was not one that came every day, and Gaius wanted to savour it all as much as he could, seizing her wrists and pinning them against the wall. He wanted to fuck Lucina like an animal, to reap the reward of his silence and to pound her into submission so raw and searing that he wasn't going to have any shame or regrets about not going too far. He wanted to bear down upon her and leave a mark on her, and as she gasped and shivered against him, he felt like he was definitely on the right path here, like he was ready to savour every second of using her.

Lucina wasn't sure how to deal with this, how to make sense of the thick cock fucking her. She looked past his shoulder to Robin, who stared intently and with incredible amusement and excitement at how she burned. She felt exposed and helpless, shivering under this pressure and the senseless advance behind it, her body throbbing and thrashing under something so chaotic and intense that she really didn't know how to deal with this. She was lost to this, stuck here and aching under the pulse of something that, as confused and dizzy as she was, felt absolutely incredible. Her body thrashed and burned under something primal, something hot. She just had to give up to it all, body thrashing and aching under something that she was so hot and so ready to accept that she just had to give in to it.

She came, and Lucina didn't know how to deal with the need with which she cried, "Cum in me, Gaius!" The overwhelming shove of pulsating bliss and desire left her feeling dizzy and hot under the mess, struggling amid this desire and pleasure. She came and she came hard, a burning wreck lost to this all, and as Gaius shoved into her harder and fired off his hot, gooey load deep into her waiting cunt, Lucina couldn't keep track of herself. She writhed, ached, shivered under the swell of delirious bliss. For a moment, Lucina didn't think about how she was fucking a man for his silence, she thought only of the pleasure that came with it.

And then it was done. Gaius pulled back with intense satisfaction, Lucina's legs stumbling to the ground as she shivered about in confusion and chaos, whimpering under the heat and the haze that came with it. She was done for, shivering in wistful desire, cum dripping from her creampied hole. "So you'll stay quiet?" Lucina asked.

"You've got it," Gaius said, tucking his cock away happily.

"I'll make sure of it," Robin said. "Go ahead without me, Lucina. I will make sure Gaius understands this arrangement." He waited for the panting wreck of a princess to slip her pants up and straighten herself out, and for her to be halfway down the hall, before he turned toward Gaius. "Now then."

"Best gold I've ever spent, Bubbles," Gaius said, placing a hefty bag of coins down into Robin's outstretched hand.


	4. A Darker Turn

After Lucina fucked Gaius to keep him quiet about what he had walked in on, Robin took her back to his office and kept her sucking his cock under the desk for quite some time. It was growing a frustrating and constant stream of consistency for Lucina, as she spent her day 'training' under Robin, slobbering all over his cock and occasionally turning around to fuck herself down onto his shaft, and she wished she could stand up for herself, but each time she rounded off a few blowjobs by sitting on his dick she found herself so wet, so sensitive, so insufferably desperate for his cock. He was working his plan on her, and Lucina found that she was falling into it perfectly.

For as inexperienced and as ion over her head as Lucina was, she did sort of come to get the idea of something behind this. He was getting her hungry for dick, getting her wound up and horny, perverting her. It was impossible for her not to realize that as she kept tending to his cock and giving up to him everything he wanted, all the while sinking deeper into this madness, driven by something desperate and twisted, surrender overwhelming her until she couldn't help herself when it came to getting her cock fix. It was all perfectly executed, and Lucina was feeling herself growing much hornier and more helpless, completely worn down and left helpless.

But the full extent of it? Oh, Lucina was far beyond knowing what was in store for her. She didn't know that Robin had whored her out to Gaius and arranged that whole interruption as a setup to make some money off of her and to further sacrifice and compromise her integrity and pervert her further. And he had more in mind for her than that too, simply waiting and biding his time while she serviced him under the desk. He did have duties to tend to for the day that couldn't wait simply because he was perverting the princess of Ylisse, no matter how much he would have loved to.

Worn down by tending to his cock all she could, there wasn't a damn thing Lucina could do to spare herself all of this weirdness, trying her best to push on against this whole mess of a situation and try to make the most of it all. Was having sex all day really the only way to 'train' herself for her father? She didn't think Chrom was this capable of just fucking and fucking and fucking, but then... Wouldn't he have had to be if Robin was involved? She saw them in the midst of so much in their bedroom the other night, and if Robin had this kind of stamina, it was likely her parents did too, that she was going to have to keep this up and going to have to learn. Lucina talked herself into keeping this going while down on her knees, sucking away at the cock and indulging in everything so weird and so intense upon her.

A couple hours of alternating between sucking cock and getting fucked wasn't what Lucina had ever imagined she was in for when she agreed to let Robin teach her how to pleasure her father, but she didn't disappoint. Lucina was determined to hold on, to push forward and keep up a very insane sort of pace with her intentions and her actions, as she worked to satisfy him fully and do the best job she could at tending to him. Lucina couldn't disappoint. Robin held all the cards here, and was the only thing between her and being able to indulge in her twisted attraction to her father. He'd offered his help, and she was willing to do anything to earn his approval and his aid, no matter how much she had to lose herself.

What was a day of being Robin's sex pet if it opened her up to a lifetime of loving her father?  
***************************  
After Robin's work was done, he led Lucina down to a part of the barracks she had never been at before. "Your next piece of training begins," Robin said, his smile broad and wicked as he led her to what seemed like another broom closet. "Do you know what a glory hole is, Lucina?"

Lucina looked at Robin in confusion. "I don't," she admitted, eyes looking around at the dimly lit room in confusion. "What is it?" Her eyes focused in on a hole stuck in the wall, not understanding its purpose at all. It looked too low to be a spy hole, she knew that much, and the confusion kept her standing there and waiting for Robin to explain more.

"It's your next test. A glory hole is where you are going to learn to abandon your shame, all in the anonymous comfort of being a nameless slut. One person kneels down in front of the hole, and then sucks and fucks the men who push their cocks through from the other side." Robin's eyes flickered with sinful delight as he studied Lucina carefully, watching the nervousness in her gaze, the way she squirmed and twisted with extreme uncertainty and frustration. Robin asked a lot of her here, but it was all in service of something that he was able to sell her with his every vulgar promise.

"And they won't know it's me?" Lucina asked, looking back and forth between Robin and the hole, body shivering in worry as this whole weird situation became a lot to deal with. "How will people even know I'm in here?'

"You pull the little rope beside the hole, and it will turn on a lantern on the other side. The room being lit will let people know someone's on the right side of the hole." Robin stood back, giving Lucina plenty of space to act in, not pushing or insisting anything upon her, letting her deal with all of this mess herself. He was all too happy to take charge here and to make the most of this. He had plans in mind for the princess, plans that came to a boiling point now as he stood over her with a smile wide across his face. "Go on, kneel. You're going to service a few cocks and get a bit more practice. The same cock fucking you over and over again won't be enough." It was all bullshit, he simply wanted to compromise Lucina's morals further, and to make more profit off of her.

He'd lined up some men who paid him for the information on when to arrive to experience Princess Lucina's body.

Lucina pulled the rope, and indeed she could see some light fill in from the hole, as she sank slowly down to her knees, shivering in frustration as she found herself readily giving up to this mess, feeling like she was in way over her head now as she knelt obediently. "Okay," she said to herself. "I can do this. It's just more sex. I've been..." She didn't want to say it out loud, but the real strengthening factor for Lucina was how she had done this plenty over the past day already. She was just going to have to keep on with it.

A cock didn't take long to push forward. A girthy, eager cock that Lucina wrapped a bare hand around, deciding she just had to go for this, bringing her lips around the cock and getting to work. Even just by afternoon, Lucina felt like she was already pretty far gone, but that wasn't going to stop her now as she pushed forward harder, sucking the cock down and embracing something inside of her that even as of the night before, she wouldn't have been capable of.

All she got in response was a groan from the other side, but it felt like all Lucina really needed, weirdly enough. Her mouth pushed forward harder, deepening the swell of weird surrender upon her as she worked to satisfy urges bubbling up inside of her, intense and hazy in their twisted intentions. She wasn't able to help herself here, giving up to this all without much sense of control or composure now, as she began to suck. Working her hand back and forth, Lucina allowed the idea of surrender to grab hold of her, her mouth working quickly along the shaft to tend to this indulgence. She wasn't really sure how to handle how it all felt, how she twisted and shivered against the pressure of this intention and the weirdness that ensued.

Fucking Gaius had been an insane step forward, but sucking anonymous cock was so much more insane, a push forward through something that she was way out of control for, struggling to make sense of what she was doing but not for a moment stopping, keeping herself in place and working to the satisfaction of some man she didn't know. She focused in on the task at hand and let everything important take a sort of backseat to the pressure and weirdness of the moment, a sense of chaos and surrender guiding her on deeper still, accepting the pressure and something completely insane. Lucina knew she was in over her head now, knew she was doing something truly mad, but she was ready to accept the pressure and give in to this all, for all the weirdness and pressure upon her.

But there was something she didn't know, something Robin kept quiet about as he watched her suck the cock, as he savoured the secret knowledge that on the other end of the wall stood Gregor, whose thick cock she was currently slobbering all over. She had no idea she wasn't fellating some anonymous soldier, nor that Gregor had paid Robin handsomely for the information and arrangement. But Lucina didn't have to know, and she wasn't able to do a damn thing but to push on and indulge, sucking the cock and giving up to everything hot and aggressive, her body seeking something truly hot, wanton, chaotic. This was something she was able to get into and savour, her mouth at work and seeking something hot, lost, aggressive and hazy in the push forward she gave up.

Learning oral obedience and servicing the dick to the best of her abilities, Lucina didn't hold back. She took the anonymous cock into her throat, sucked him down deep as she could, gagging and working and losing herself to a paceless mess of frustration and hunger that drove her onward. She kept the pressure moving, pressing on firmly and letting the pleasure grip her tighter. She couldn't stop, working the dick over and satisfying the man on the other side, no matter what she had to do to get there. Sloppy, loud, senseless... This was all too intense and hot for her to deal with, but determination kept Lucina going through all of the utter madness before her.

In a way, Lucina almost fell into a bit of a trance with her greedy sucking, focused on just trying to service the cock that she couldn't really deal any of it. The lack of anything in front of her but a cock allowed Lucina to hyper-focus only on her task, reducing everything she did down solely to the service of a cock in front of her, not able to consider anything else or think her way through the pressures before her. She was happy to give up to it all, to succumb to the pleasure and the desire upon her, hotter and needier as she let it all take place and guide her on harder, hotter. This became something she was able to compose herself and focus in on as tightly as she could, surprised by how much she sank into this pleasure and allowed herself to succumb fully.

Cum filled her mouth without warning. Cut off from all the views and understandings of what was happening, Lucina didn't really have any way to know when the man was approaching orgasm until he just came in her face, until that salty gush of hot, gooey seed spilled forward and threw her completely by surprise, and Lucina wasn't nearly ready enough to deal with it as she drew back, surprised and gasping in shock as the cock continued to fire off, spewing cum all over face as she shivered in surprise and panic, thrown completely off her balance by all of this surprise and excitement, which only left her more vulnerable now to the twisted indulgences awaiting her attention.

Robin stood with his arms folded, eyeing Lucina firmly as she pulled back. "You're going to have a lot more work to do," he said, imposing and judgmental as he stood over her. "I'm not letting up with you until you've honed your senses. Suck another one. I'll be having you use your holes too with these men. I want you to be as ready as you can for your father, and you're not learning the lesson here enough."

"What's the lesson?" Lucina asked, whining as she watched the cock pull away, felt another ache between her legs. She took everything Robin said at face value. Why shouldn't she? This was all going so far, but he really did seem to want to help her, even if this was something so weird and chaotic. She spoke in a hopeful measure, wanting to learn, wanting to know. Wanting so badly to give up to him for whatever he wanted to teach her, she just needed to understand it.

But there was no lesson. Not really. There was only indulgence. "Keep going, and you will learn."

Lucina didn't have a choice, both because Robin was in unquestioning control here, and because of the big cock pushing through the wall, another dick demanding her attention.

Through the afternoon, Lucina worked at cock after cock, each one of which was a soldier paying for her body. Robin had made thousands of gold off of this in a measure he felt made him finally understand Anna's ideas and intentions, because he was having a blast watching her go and raking in the money. Random soldiers and Shepards alike came over and fucked Lucina's mouth and pussy through the wall. Even loyal knight Frederick, so loyal and so committed to Chrom, paid a lot of money to creampie his daughter. Robin brought everyone down with him in his efforts to bring Lucina into something truly mad, exposing their darkest desires and benefiting off of them, all in pursuit of precisely the twisted ideals he was so happy to flaunt over them.  
**********************  
After dinner, Lucina was in for something far more depraved still than anything she had been introduced to yet, as Robin brought her into the reaches of something truly dark and depraved, something she had no way to be prepared for as he led her not to a bedroom or to a broom closet, he led her to the kennels.

Lucina wanted to give Robin the benefit of the doubt as she followed him, as she walked behind Robin. "You're not seriously suggesting what I think you are," she said in disbelief, looking around her at the big dogs in the kennel. Big, beefy palace guard dogs. The idea of actually mating with one of them was pure madness, and Lucina was certain there had to be some kind of explanation for this that wasn't what she thought it was. It couldn't be what it seemed, could it? That would have been insane.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Robin said, walking her on along the cages. "I'm telling you to do it. Ordering you. You are going to fuck a dog tonight, Lucina, and you are going to satisfy it thoroughly."

"Robin!" she gasped, staring in dismay and confusion at him, so startled by this that she didn't really know how to deal with the idea of what he suggested. "This has gone too far, it's--you want me to have sex with a dog?" She felt a swell of panic within her, something that finally gave Lucina something to be worried by. "Come on. This isn't right, this isn't okay. What are you trying to show me here? This isn't a lesson, is it? You just want to make me do the things that get you off." She had been through so much over the past day and change, and now she felt herself ready to try and stand up for herself, to do something. She was completely beyond sense and reason, struggling to make sense of all of this.

But finally, this was an expectation over the line. Something she was surely capable of pushing against and stopping, for all of the weirdness that came with it. She had to stand up for herself and push against all of this, after a day where he had made her jump through hoops and satisfy insane sexual indulgence after insane sexual indulgence for him, frustrated by the lack of any real substance to any of it, with nothing to save her or help her compose herself. She needed something she could do to stop this and find some kind of control here.

Robin was surprised by the way that Lucina suddenly stood up for herself, but not too much. He figured she was going to snap eventually, and he wanted now to mitigate things. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I promise, I do it for a reason," he said, his smile broadening, wicked and vile as he eyed the princess up and down again. "I want one more test of your loyalty. That's it, I promise. This one last indulgence, for me to see that you've learned from what I have taught you."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Lucina gasped, looking back and forth in confusion. "These are dogs."

"They are. Dogs. One will fuck you with an intensity like nothing else. You want to prove you're capable of handling everything thrown at you? That you're good enough for your father?'

"My father is not a dog!" Lucina was even more confused by the second. "Please, Robin..."

"Your mother's taken dogs as lovers before. I've seen her down here in this very kennel before. Watched as a dog mounted her and your father took her mouth. I'm only putting you through the same paces she's been through, so you're ready for her." Robin softened up a little bit, trying to be more understanding and friendly. "Look, Lucina, I know how insane this sounds. But this is the last bit I need to see. Once you have done this, and succeeded, I will take you tomorrow night to your father, and we will do this. I just need one last sign of your ability, and once I have it, you will be ready. Please understand, I do this out of care for you."

Robin left out a lot of things. Left out that he was the one who enticed Olivia to get fucked by a dog, that he wanted Lucina fucked by a dog not to help her learn, but to satisfy his most depraved of interests in making her submit. Robin sought something truly mad now, and he wanted to see that Lucina would follow suit. He wanted to see her last standards break down as her perversion became complete, and nothing else would satisfy him. He needed control, needed to make her submit, and he was merciless in pushing against her and making the most of it.

Lucina looked at Robin for a good, long moment, staring at him with frustration, guilt, and a sense that she wanted so badly for him to admit something to break away. He didn't. He was telling the truth here. All of this was really happening, and Lucina had no choice before her except to just give up to it. "Okay, she said, sighing and hanging her head in surrender. "Okay, I'll do it. If you promise me that tomorrow, I can--"

"By this time tomorrow, you will be on your father's cock," Robin said, again leaving out the reality of what he had in mind for her there.

"Then I'll do it," she said. "Whatever I need to do. Which is..."

Robin smiled. "Down on all fours, lower your pants." He walked over to one of the cages, to a particularly large hound who would be perfect for inducing Lucina's utter surrender. "Get into position, he'll take care of the rest. He's a good boy who knows exactly how to fuck a woman like she's a bitch in heat, and you'll never have felt anything like this before."

Lucina shed her pants, then sank down to her hands and knees, closing her eyes tightly as she took steadying breaths and tried her best not to think too much about what was happening, tried not to get so wound up and overwhelmed by such true madness. But that wasn't going to help Lucina too much, as she listened to the patter of footsteps and felt a big, heavy dog suddenly climb up onto her, positioning himself right over her body as he mounted her, urging a needy and nervous little whine from her mouth as she felt herself so abruptly in way over her head, more now than ever before.

Clumsy thrusts brought a cock down upon her, as the dog pushed forward with little actual fine control, letting Lucina` feel a lot of things all at once, an abrupt swell of confusion and heat doing to her things she wasn't prepared for, and Lucina was ultimately doomed against the pressure suddenly upon her. Even before the cock plunged into her she felt done for, like she was going to suffer here in ways she was utterly unprepared for. As the cock actually pushed into her, she found that she was indeed not ready for this, feeling the cock pressing into her harshly, the dog letting out an eager noise as he shoved forward to push into her harder.

"It feels so weird!" Lucina had no idea what a dog's penis looked like, and the shape of the long cock, without much of a head like she was used to, pushing into her with its smooth girth, was completely mad and depraved. She couldn't believe how she felt, overwhelmed by sensations and heat that she was hopeless against, shivering and aching under the mess of raw heat and a swell of desire hotter than she really knew how to deal with, left shivering and aching as she remained down in place and feeling him starting to thrust. "Is that really his cock?"

"It is," Robin said, smiling as he stared down upon Lucina, delighting in the sight of her mounted and getting pounded into, something feverish and overwhelming that ruled her, made her shiver and shudder in surprise. Raw panic shuddered across every inch of Lucina, gave her something to be overwhelmed by and shudder through as raw sensations burned through her. She was helpless here, struggling to make sense of feelings so stark and sudden upon her that she looked confused and dismayed, ripe for the taking, and yet determined to hold onto herself through all of this. "You're doing well, Lucina. Keep going."

Lucina didn't have much of a place to go as she took on all of this pressure, tightening up and shivering through the mess of weirdness and heat overwhelming her. Every pulsating rush of sensation proved more than she was ready for, as each thrust into Lucina's pussy felt hotter, weirder, needier. The dog filled her waiting and wanting pussy, and she wasn't really prepared for just how much she wanted it, how good it felt. She'd been fucked all day and it had left her with a powerful need for cock that she wasn't really prepared to deal with in the slightest, struggling to make sense of it all as the cocks hammered into her and she endured the worst these dicks could provide, a gasping wreck moaning louder and hotter under the pressure.

"G-good boy," she whined, starting to press back against the thrusts, feeling herself overwhelmed by so many weird sensations and frustrations that she burned needier and hotter, the weirdness of this treatment doing to her things she felt less and less certain about. With Robin watching her, she felt proud of herself for handling this, her nervous issues and refusals turning to relieved feelings of success and pride as she handled this treatment, and the idea that she was this ripe and helpless burned weirdly through Lucina, left her unsure how to handle everything taking hold of her. She had to keep going, as she finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and she wanted her father's cock.

"Look at you, taking that big dog dick just so you can deepthroat your father tomorrow night. I'm very proud of how far you've come in such a short time, Lucina." Robin stepped forward, cock in hand, prodding her lips with his shaft. "Now open your mouth and start sucking. Like I said, when your mother gets fucked by a dog, your father fucks her mouth. I need to see you've passed this test." All of his smirking, smug talk wasn't driven by expectation of what came next, as Lucina responded sharply and eagerly by sucking the dick down deep, right into her throat. "Fuck! Oh, you're passing with flying colours."

Something inside of Lucina gave up. Gave in. She was too horny and pent up to help herself. She needed to submit, needed to succumb. Working her head faster and harder at the chaotic back and forth motions of treating this cock to indulgent heat, Lucina accepted being spituroasted by a common guard dog and her father's best friend. Accepted her place here at his service, working quickly and greedily to submit to him in every twisted way he wanted her to. This was everything, and she was greedily beholden to a sense of complete submission and surrender, giving up now to everything upon her, sensations from within providing a senseless swell of need and heat potent enough for Lucina to just lose herself.

Lucina just had to give in to the lust and the sensations before her, something she was helpless against, giving herself fully up to the pleasure and admitting that she loved it. Even though she had been nervous about it, to feel the thick dog dick pounding away at her pussy was an amazing treat she just had to give up to, and she was happy to let this all ruin her, happy to succumb to the madness and heat upon her. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to save herself now; Lucina needed to admit this pleasure within her, needed to give up to it and accept all the pleasure setting her alight, as she rocked quicker, harder, speeding up and accepting that she came undone at the seams.

While getting fucked raw from behind by a dog, Lucina slobbered all over Robin's cock, deepthroating him with a vigor at once familiar given how much she'd sucked his cock through the past day, but there was something more to it, something lost and wanton and begging for acceptance, as she gave herself to this pleasure fully and serviced him like it was the only thing that mattered. Lucina had reached a point of acceptance and bliss where she couldn't do a damn thing now but accept it, and she gave up fully to the desolation and use of her body by cocks and by men, ready to learn what awaited her on the other side.

A powerful orgasm was all that awaited Lucina, as she burned up in surprise and heat through the suddenness of sensation taking her from within. She felt lost to this heat, gasping and howling in surprise and delight as her body gave in to it. She burned up the heat and desire of something truly mad taking hold of her, body shivering and writhing through the pulse of unrepentant delight and glee, giving herself fully to the heat upon her. There was no waiting, no holding back; Lucina was ready now. She gave up to this fully and savoured every second of accepting the pleasure upon her.

And for it, she received everything she could have hoped for and more. The dog came inside of her clenching pussy, filling her up with his thick, gooey seed, treating Lucina to a more outrageous and intense creampie than she'd felt yet. His knot slammed into her, filling her, locking her in place, but she couldn't even complain about it as pleasure surged through her. Her body trembled and ached, but she was ready for it, succumbing fully to this pleasure for all of its weirdness and its heat, allowing herself to lose all sense of control and decency now, as Robin filled her mouth with cum. She shuddered and gagged, holding steady against this pressure and expectation as she took this all, accepting Robin's dark and twisted aims. Accepting all of it upon herself without shame.

"You're ready now," Robin said with a growing, wicked smile. "You're ready to fuck your father, Lucina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. A Dream Come True

"I'm ready now, father," Lucina said. It was a sweet, meek moment as she lay on the bed, staring happily up at Chrom with a sense of glimmering want and desire flaring up inside of her. She lay on the bed, legs spread softly out, body available and ripe as she lay in offering to her father, ready to be of service to him in whatever way he wanted out of her. Lucina was confident now, having endured so much of Robin's teasing and toying to now reach this beautiful point, accepting such depravity just for the chance now to make sweet and devoted love to her father. "I've waited so long for this, and I'm... I'm so happy I get to share it with you now." She smiled, ready to put the glory holes and the anal bribery and the bestiality behind her for this one beautiful thing she had worked so hard for.

Chrom smiled as he looked down at Lucina. "I'm happy too. I never knew until Robin told me how you really felt, but I'm happy to share this with you." he leaned forward, and Lucina's heart skipped beat after beat as he looked down at his beautiful daughter. Her lean, strong body was a far cry from the sultry softness of Olivia's gentle curves. He climbed up onto the bed, staring at a sweet and loving girl looking absolutely delighted at what she was doing and the things she was ready now to embrace, looking so happy to be there, so sweet, so ready to indulge in her shameful feelings for her father with some passionate and romantic lovemaking, like she had been hoping for all this time.

Following up all of this softness was Chrom slamming his cock into his daughter's twat with one primal thrust.

The suddenness of Chrom shifting from soft, approving, loving father to a sexual machine came so quickly that it had Lucina crying out in raw shock and twisting hesitation, bucking under the weirdness of these feelings as they took her by storm, left her struggling to handle something so abrupt that she just couldn't handle it. "Father!" she howled, finding out just how off the mark her expectations were. Even knowing what he and Robin did to her mother every night, even knowing how Robin had 'trained' her, she expected something more gentle to kick this off.

But Chrom only knew how to fuck one way, and that was hard. At least after all that Robin had gotten to him with. Harsh thrusts drove into Lucina's pussy without a care, growling, "Tight. Gods, you feel amazing, Lucina." She was tight, but she was ready for him, prepared for the firmness and roughness of a big cock fucking her thanks to all the work that Robin had put into fucking her already, ensuring she was ready now for all Chrom would do to her, which was absolutely to Lucina's benefit given the rough, almost brutal vigor of how he went on to pound into her.

Lying on the bed and getting taken so harshly by her father was just the reality Lucina had to accept. She cried out in gasping, shivering desperation as the big cock slammed down into her, her legs starting to rise up, as the tender and loving missionary sex she'd been looking forward to became a rough, raw mating press, and Lucina just had to accept it, had to deal with the thundering pressure and heat of getting fucked into submission. Robin had set the stage now, inducted her into the ranks of roughness and brutality, and now all that Lucina could do was lean into it, accepting the pleasure from her father for what it was and not caring about anything else she did.

Robin watched on happily, having remained silent since Chrom descended upon Lucina, and his presence didn't outweigh Lucina's excitement, which kept her moving and grinding as she bucked against her father's thrusts. He was happy to hold firm at the sight of this delight, to indulge in the thrill of watching the final stage of his intentions finally become complete, and he drew slowly closer to the bed as he began to crave more of this. More touch, more excitement, more pressure. Grand sensations awaited him, and Robin needed only go for them.

"I want you to cum inside of me, as hard as you can, father!" Lucina moaned, cacophonous howling and moaning ringing out from her lips as her father's rough treatment, although not expected was certainly welcome. "Please, father, I want this to be magical, and I want to--gods!" Lucina's body tightened up under so many feelings of sensation want that she just couldn't resist, and before long she was climaxing in desperate, gooey delight under the thrill of her father pounding down into her, cumming deep into her pussy and getting what he wanted out of her. Lucina's legs trembled before ultimately wrapping around her father's waist in complete surrender. This felt like a dream. Felt like everything she so sorely craved, and to embrace it at long last was all she'd wanted.

Robin descended upon the bed quickly again. "And now that you've had your moment," he said, shifting toward the bed.

Lucina tightened up a little, looking up at Robin with nervous uncertainty, feeling like she had already endured so much of Robin. "I was... Well, this was supposed to be something between father and I. I appreciate what you've done to help me, but--"

"It's more enjoyable with Robin here," Chrom said, quick and firm in his response, even if it was a response he'd 'learned' through all of his time with Robin. "I don't want to fuck you all night if my best friend isn't here to share you with."

Robin smiled wickedly. "That's right. If you won't take care of us both, perhaps we should abandon this and just get your mother into here instead. She understands how to be the kind of whore your father likes, and perhaps you're simply not ready yet."

"I'm sorry, no, I'm ready, I'm ready!" Lucina whined, pushing up nervously, trying to force a smile. "I can do this. Anything you want, together. All night." She had been hoping for something private, but if she had to, she was ready to do this. The mention of her mother helped, spiking not only a jealous, clingy realization of what standard she was being held to, but bringing memories and visions of her mother getting triple penetrated and howling in bliss; she had wanted to be there, and this was going to get her exactly that desire. "Please, both of you, do whatever you want to me. Father, Robin... I'll be your whore."

In seconds, Lucina was down on all fours with her father's cock slamming into her throat. She really had no time to prepare herself for the abruptness and the panic that followed such a callous shove forward, as Robin got right to work starting to slam into her and holding back absolutely nothing in the process. Deep, fervid motions drove his throbbing cock deep into her throat, and after so long spent training herself orally, choking on a big dick didn't induce any panic reflexes or make her pull back. Lucina felt proud of that now as she worked to endure the savage back and forth of her father throatfucking her.

Robin pushed into her from behind, fucking her creampied pussy with reckless thrusts and smacks across her ass. Lucina shuddered in surprise, not expecting the sheer ferocity that he brought to these motions, but she felt like she didn't have a choice, just holding steady against the swell of chaos and madness so suddenly taking hold of her as she began to succumb to these feelings. The pressure of two cocks to deal with was a lot, but Lucian was determined and hopeful, which really only made this a bigger, deeper, more complicated mess.

Robin was a rough fuck in the first place, but with Chrom up front, Lucina was in for an overload of sensation. Not just because of the added pressure of a dick in her throat, either; these two had spent so long double teaming Olivia that they had built up a rapport, knowing how to fuck a woman in tandem to completely ruin and overwhelm her, and they showed Lucina all of that now as they delighted in having their way with her lean, slender body. Powerful thrusts drove deep into her, shaking Lucina down to her core and subjected her to more than she had any way of handling, a shivering mess unable to focus on what was happening as she felt everything start to burn her up.

Lucina tried to focus in pride on how she handled both dicks, choking her father's cock down while Robin hammered into her from behind. Every groan and tense remark about how good this felt emboldened her, feeding into a vindicated sense of success and excitement that had Lucina finally achieving something she could be proud of, something to savour as her body rocked on in needy motions back and forth, surrendering fully to the idea of desolation and lust finally taking hold of her. She had no way to deal with this other than to accept it, a moaning wreck shivering as these huge cocks pounded into her, but Lucina took it in stride, and as long as she could keep doing that, she was gold.

"I'm throatfucking my daughter," Chrom groaned, "and I love it. You're such a good friend, preparing her for me like this. I can tell you've been putting her through some practice." There was no judgment here; Chrom was beyond that now, with Robin's claws to deep in him to even consider the wrongness of this very taboo situation and the ways this all happened. It was something he was happy to push into, shoving forward and flaunting his ability to make her ache, make her struggle and shudder. This was all so sensible and straightforward to Chrom, almost normal in all the ways he hammered on and kept Lucina choking on his cock.

All of the drool dripping down her face as her father's cock brought up thick spit strands with each motion only made Lucina feel prouder of this as she really dug in to the feeling of absolute bliss that held onto her here. She couldn't help herself here; she craved being made a mess of, craved the cocks of her father and his best friend laying waste to her together. This was pleasure simply too good for anything to possibly stop her now, and as the pleasure throbbed through her, she felt herself ready to just accept all of this madness.

The men didn't slow down as they raced toward their climaxes, using Lucina's body without a care, almost punishing in its vigor and in the way they indulged in her. They didn't seem the least bit concerned with restraint or with control, fucking into her with violating fervor and subjecting her to something too twisted and too wicked for her to control, as Lucina spiraled off into chaotic surrender in time for everyone to writhe in unison and lust to the tune of absolute ecstasy.

Chrom came down his daughter's throat without a moment of worry for what he was doing here, relishing in the dizzying lust that he embraced and the chance to so utterly ruin her. No worry, no shame, just complete desolation of her body as he pumped his cum right into her stomach, Robin filling her from behind and flooding her womb with all of his rich, thick seed, and there was just no time for her to deal with these feelings as she twisted and shuddered under this thrill. She came hard through all of this, loving the feelings taking hold of her and lighting her up, as she sank deeper into Robin's clutches still.

Robin grabbed Lucina by the hair and dragged her off of the bed, leaving her suddenly confronted with two huge dicks shoved into her face at the same time, and she could barely deal with all of this attention now. Her mouth opened obediently as she began to stroke both men off, ready to give in now to her deepest hungers, a moaning wreck staring with slavish hunger up at Robin and Chrom. Lucina didn't hesitate to suck her father's cock back into her mouth first, only to feel the sharp tug of a hand in her hair drawing her away, as Robin imposed his will all too harshly for her to deal with.

"No, that's not how you're going to do this," Robin said, and pushed his own cock forward with Chrom's still just barely at Lucina's lips. Both cocks rested now at the entrance to her hot, waiting mouth, and Lucina wore a very visible hesitation that Robin was swift to cut through. "Your mother takes two cocks at the same time in all of her holes. If you don't want to do that, we can give you the rest of the night, and--" Robin stopped his threat and just let out an eager groan as he watched the panicked princess shove forward and suck the dicks into her mouth as expected, giving in to the pressure precisely as planned.

She sucked the cocks into her mouth and did exactly as asked, unable to pull back now from the bizarre downward spiral that had her working on back and forth in careful motions of pure acceptance and chaos, the heat getting to her more and more as she let the weirdness bubble up inside of her. She forced her mouth forward, taking both dicks into her mouth and feeling the pressure immediately in more places than she was ready for. Her jaw had to open up, which tried to pull her cheeks inward, but the dicks inside of her mouth forced them to bulge out again as she endured more of this wicked and bitter pressure, shivering in panic and swelling heat that simply would not let go of her now.

"Just like your mother," Chrom said, which briefly filled Lucina with a swell of pride and happiness before he followed it up with, "sucking cock like a cheap whore." His fingers pushed through her hair, toying with her in a gesture that would have been affectionate were she not forcing his dick and another into her mouth. But there was nothing sensible about this, nothing that she felt capable of working through as her every motion drove a deeper acceptance of the madness upon her. Rocking her head on steadily, Lucina gave to these men everything, and she was so far gone that the idea this was wrong didn't occur to her. Being taken advantage of? Absolutely not, there was simply no way that was happening.

Without thinking about this and doing everything she could to stave off the fear of her mother being called in to replace her in her night of ultimate indulgence, Lucina forced herself to keep going, the two cocks rubbing together in her wet, hungry mouth as she worked to satisfy this most depraved of cravings, completely unable to pace herself or think clearly about her actions now. This was about something so much more imposing and horrible now than she could really handle, and Lucina was in a place where all she could do was focus, suck, and surrender herself to the madness without any sense of control or focus, just pushing on and working at this insanity without really knowing how to stop this.

The challenge of sucking two dicks at once was a mad one, true twisted insanity getting the better of her as she began to sink into this need hotter and with more craving, more indulgence. The cocks began to push to the back of her throat and she knew full well that she wasn't getting nay deeper than that no matter what she did, which didn't exactly stop the two wicked men from shoving in harder, making her choke and panic as they tried to shove their cocks down her throat in unison. There was simply no space there, and she struggled under all of this pressure and heat. But it also turned her on to no end, making her ache and tremble with lust, with hunger. Her pussy dripped and she found herself burning with so much need and so much chaos, and she just didn't know how to handle all of it.

The men certainly did; they just kept using her mouth and forcing it to capacity and probably beyond that until they felt utterly sated. Until they were cumming in her mouth at the same time, cocks throbbing and spasming in unison as they flooded Lucina's mouth with thick spunk, and there was just no sparing herself now. She struggled under this pressure, choking on the loads forcing their way into her mouth, until she was pulling back coughing. A mistake on several counts, as the cocks kept erupting, hitting her with a pair of big facials while the cum splattered and dripped from her mouth, making a further mess of the princess as she knelt there in submissive panic, weak and shivering, looking up at them and asking only, "What next?" as guilty determination filled her.

Chrom pulled Lucina by the hair this time, a show of roughness that she had no way to deal with as he pulled her on top of him and set her just above his cock. Robin came from behind, and briefly, Lucina expected the tactician to take her ass and for them to lay waste to both her holes at the same time. But a helping hand pulled the two cocks together, and both of them approached her pussy at the same time, making the poor woman clench up in panicked realization far too late to be able to do a damn thing to stop this.

With one hard, unanimous shove forward, both cocks claimed her, filling Lucina up and making her howl in panicked worry and heat as they began to fuck her, as they pounded into her with little to hold them back from this wicked intention. Hard thrusts forward shook Lucina as they began to invade her hole in unison, big cocks forcing their way forward and filling her up with so much pressure and so much cock. She felt like she was going to break taking it all down, a shivering mess unable to focus herself on what she was doing long enough to think clearly.

"I can do this," she whined, insisting she could handle this as her head shook and she tried her best to deal with this pressure. The cocks hammered her into her harder, stronger, imposing ferocity upon her that she couldn't bear, and she had to convince herself she could handle this with every motion of the strong hips shoving forward. "I can handle your cocks. Both of them. Fu-fuck me at once, I can take this. I'll be your whore." There was no stopping this mess now; Lucina simply had to give in to it. If her father wanted Robin there then she would serve both of them. Every time, as asked, she would give them her body completely, embracing her appetites and allowing them to do with her whatever she willed, never with question or with shame. She needed this.

Robin and Chrom happily thrust into Lucina deep and with great coordination, used to fucking the same hole and happily working Lucina over. "She's even tighter than your wife was when we convinced her to do this for the first time," Robin groaned, hands on Lucina's hips and shoving stubbornly forward as he pushed on against her with brutal vigor. "And like her mother, she's a good, subservient toy when she's ready to know her place. Gave up more of a fight than Olivia did, though."

"You spent so long working Olivia over on the idea." Chrom really had no grasp on just how much the depraved intentions of his best friend. Robin's darker side had been so subtle and so wicked, perverting Chrom, then his wife, and now his daughter, pushing insanity through the whole royal family and not caring at all about the consequences; maybe next he'd set his eyes on Chrom's sister and turn her into a plaything as well. It was all the same now to Robin, so dark and perverse a man that he cared only for the chance to deprave and corrupt all he could.

"I don't even know how I can handle both of these cocks, but aren't you proud of me? I-I can do it. Father?" She looked down at him, cock drunk and aching with something that just craved acceptance of these terms and this surrender. She couldn't help herself now, wanting so badly to get validation for what she was doing, to know Chrom was proud of her and that she was satisfied. As satisfied as anyone could be.

"Yes, I'm so proud of how well my daughter's becoming a slut." Chrom's darkness peered through a bit as he hammered onward, which made Lucina's cheeks burn as she writhed under far too much pressure and panic for her to deal with, and she just couldn't handle any of this. She felt prouder of it this time though, felt more capable of enduring these feelings as she thrashed amid this pressure, a heaving wreck moaning and aching with surrender, wanting so badly to have some way to understand this and process it, but there was none for her now. She was done for, a heaving wreck twisting under these feelings and losing herself to complete desolation and lust, a swell of panic getting too powerful to deal with.

There was no stopping this madness, no controlling herself now as she twisted under the writhing pulse of way more than she could deal with, but she was determined, moaning and heaving and bucking against this pressure as two big dicks fucked her pussy at once, the twisted indulgence of these men fucking her in unison and sharing her hole making for something so sinful and charged that she really had no way to handle it all, but she was ready. Ready as she was going to be, at least, writhing and twisting under this pressure and this judgment as she came first this time, and she came hard.

The pulsating, throbbing release of the big cocks firing off shot after shot of gooey, creamy spunk deep into her holes made Lucina dizzy, made her heave and whine in such wanton heat and chaotic surrender that she struggled to think clearly, howling as both cocks fired off, Chrom and Robin all too familiar with one another now as they creamed her pussy together, and all too quickly switched over to her ass.

There was no warning for it. No moment of mercy or control where either seemed like they cared too much about composure or decency. Lucina's body was tugged into place and both dicks forced their way against her back door with such swiftness that even if Lucina wanted to stop it she couldn't have, feeling the huge dicks pound very suddenly into her and get right to work fucking her into creamy delirium and a submission too potent and too wanton to ever recover from now. "Gods!" Lucina screamed, thrashing in worry as this madness washed over her, and she wished she had a way to control herself but she simply had none; she was done for now.

Deep, savage thrusts forced the cocks into her without a care, and Lucina struggled to keep her head on straight under all of this intense pressure, feelings of wanton panic taking hold of her as they fucked her delirious and submissive body. The last orgasm had made for a weird mess of feelings, and the sensations clashed with the cruel things she'd been called, the vulgar names she found herself relishing in now for reasons she wished she could grasp or understand, that she wished she was able to endure. Lucina was a mess here, shuddering as they fucked her into such brutal, absolute submission that she could no longer thing, and there was simply nothing left to her now but acceptance of these terms and a feeling that all she could do was give in completely.

"I'll be your whore," she whined, bucking needy against their thrusts, beginning to shove back and embrace the feelings of utter acceptance and reckless vigor that drove her now. Lucina couldn't help how much she ached for this. "Both of you. Father, Robin. I'm hooked on your big cocks, and I love them both fucking my ass, and I want to give up to them completely Keep fucking me, please. Fuck me, not my mother, let me prove myself. Let me be your toy!" Everything about this hungry acceptance found its root in something compromised. She'd been through so much punishment and pressure to make it to this place, and now she rolled over for everything Robin had in mind for her.

And she loved it. She loved how much harder the forced their cocks up her ass as she pleaded for it, as they bore into her with the goal of reducing her to a wrecked, gaping mess forever ruined by these huge dicks. It was all that she felt capable of dealing with now, and Lucina just had to accept this mess of chaos and lust as these cocks sought to ruin her, and ruin her they did. Ruined her completely. Lucina was fucked like her mother would be in the middle of the night, pounded into delirious submission and used without care or regard for her own well being, never quite harsh enough to just outright cause her harm, but they fucked rough. Chrom pulled at his daughter's hair and flaunted his control now, and in response Lucina whined in complete acceptance.

Nothing could save her, but Lucina didn't want to be saved. She wanted only to burn, thrashing and heaving about in this swell of utter lust and chaos as she gave herself up to something bigger than she could fathom, shuddering and burning up as this all made for a situation too twisted to believe, too hot to deal with. Lucina was done for here, and she loved every second of being fucked like this. She'd achieved her dream and with that insane thought in mind nothing else mattered. Her father was balls deep in her ass, sharing her with his best friend, and she was the happiest mindbroken, fuck-addled toy in the world.

"I want to get fucked all day by these huge dicks," she continued, babbling on endlessly through the double pounding her ass by these two strong men. They didn't let up on her, and Lucina could only shiver under the winding bliss and panic of this mistreatment. She rapidly inched closer to a powerful swell of raw bliss so potent that she could barely handle herself, and the idea of giving in was more sweet and potent than anything had any right to be.

By the time Robin and Chrom both came inside of Lucina's ass, she was gone. Completely broken in and loving every second of the sensation that came from these big cocks pumping her ruined ass full of cum, as the men climaxed flush against one another in the tight embrace of her third and final hole, filling her and breaking her down, leaving her a twisted, ruined wreck whose face hit the bed as they pulled out of her and let her fall. A warmth came over the room then as everyone admired this mess. For Lucina, this was an accomplishment of her only dream. For Robin, the sinking of his hooks into another broken woman he could toy with. For Chrom, this was just a good time he had a lot of fun during, on some level still incapable of processing just how far gone Robin was since returning from his sacrifice, and how he carried within him a dark splinter of something truly wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
